Fairy Tail: Chapter 2
by Roserouille
Summary: The adventure begins!


**Fairy Tail: Chapter 2**

**A search for the ingredients**

A year has passed and Mark was 18. He was just excited for his journey to make his dream come true. And so, one night, without hesitation, he took 400$ from his parents' wallets and, all packed up, went for Mexico (Sierra Madre de Oaxaca pine-oak forest) to find the white orchid petal. After few hours of flight in an airplane, Mark was in Mexico (State of Oaxaca), desperate to find the pine-oak forest. After miles of walk, Mark saw the forest and sprinted there full of hope. The forest by itself was very dense and Mark had to walk very cautiously after he entered it since he knew that the forest was inhabited by jaguars and pumas. After walking, walking and walking, Mark finally found the orchids but the only problem was that he couldn't find the white one which was the rarest orchid to find in the forest. After taking a closer look, Mark was terrified to see the sleeping puma in front of him. To make things more problematic, puma was holding the white orchid. Scared and intimidated, Mark had no choice but to take one petal from that orchid if he wanted to fulfill his dream:

-´Come on Mark! You can do it. It's the only way to make you happy.´

By collecting all of the courage inside of him, Mark proceeded with caution and quietly took one petal:

-´I did it!´

Although happy and joyful to take his first ingredient, Mark didn't notice that his shout woke up the sleeping puma. Mark was scared but in a short time he found the way to save himself. By staying in place, Mark gently took meat from his bag and threw it as far as he could. Luckily, puma went for it which gave Mark time to leave and escape the forest. By collecting the petal, Mark just couldn't believe that he just finished 1/3 of his task:

-´1 done. 2 more to go. South Africa, here I come!´

After taking a flight in the airplane, Mark needed a place to rest and in Western Cape of South Africa he was lucky to find a motel to sleep. After dinner and brushing his teeth, Mark fell asleep in an old bed. When awake, it was around 6 a.m. and Mark had no time to waste. He took a sandwich from his bag and, while walking towards the Table Mountain National Park, he ate it fairly quickly. On the entrance he saw that the opening hours were 7 a.m.-12 a.m.. Impatient, Mark couldn't wait for the opening hours. He sneaked in and went for a quick look for a Fynbos plant since the alchemist didn't tell which exact one he had to take and, since the whole national park was inhabited by these plants, it didn't take a while to find and take one while nobody was looking:

-´There you are!´

Now, he only needed 1 ingredient to help the alchemist finish his potion: Kangaroo's fur and it was around 1 p.m. when he came to Sidney so he didn't want to waste time. Since he knew there was a zoo in Sidney, all he needed to do was to ask a zoo keeper to take some kangaroo fur and he would be done with his search for ingredients but things weren't going so smooth since the zoo keeper has strictly forbidden that sort of action:

-´Sir, can I please take some fur from a kangaroo?´

-´NO! That sort of action is strictly forbidden.´

-´But that's the only thing I need to finish my task. All I ask you is a little kangaroo fur. Is that too much to ask?´

-´Apparently. Do you realise that kangaroos are Australia's endemic species and therefore taking their fur is forbidden?´

-´I'm well aware but, if you help me, I promise I will never come back to this zoo.´

-´Still no. I'm sorry, but I just can't allow you that. Now please will you leave me alone?´

-´Whatever.´

Mark was annoyed:

-´That stupid zoo keeper! All I wanted was some fur. Geez!´

Mark had no choice but to illegally take some kangaroo fur. While nobody was watching, Mark took some grass from the ground and fed it to a kangaroo and once kangaroo came close Mark took scissors from his bag and silently cut some fur before anyone could notice anything.

Now having all 3 ingredients, Mark was blasting with happiness because all he had to do is to travel to Easter Island where the alchemist was waiting for him. Having arrived to the airplane station, Mark asked for a ticket to Easter Island but there was a problem:

-´One ticket for Easter Island, please.´

-´Excuse me?´

-´One ticket for Easter Island.´

-´Excuse me, sir but there is no airplane station in Easter Island.´

-´Then how can I get there?´

-´You can travel there by boat, sir. There is a harbor near Sidney Opera House. It is still open so you can ask for one ticket for Easter Island there.´

-´Thank you.´

-´You're welcome, sir.´

And finally, by taking a ticket for Easter Island, Mark went there by boat which he didn't really like because it took him about a day or two to get there. When he arrived, Augustus was expecting him there like he promised he would:

-´Welcome to Easter Island, Mark´

-´Thank you. I hit 18 about 3 days ago and I found all the ingredients you asked for. Now please send me to the Fairy Tail world.´

-´Certainly. But first, grab my arm, Mark´

-´Sure.´

By grabbing his arm, Augustus teleported him into his laboratory. Mark was confused:

-´Wow. Where are we?´

-´This, my friend, is my laboratory where I do and make all kinds of thing, from gold to magic potions. I can only get access once I'm on Easter Island by using my teleportation magic.´

-´I guess that explains that disappearance a year ago when you decided to help me with my wish. But, if you could teleport from the first place, why did you ask me to find ingredients when you could do it with ease?´

-´It's quite simple, Mark. I needed to test your knowledge and courage skills. To join the guild in Fairy Tail, you will need those 2 things. Keep that in mind, ok?´

-´I most certainly will. But now I please beg you to make that potion´

-´You are right. Now please step aside a bit, Mark. It can be a bit dangerous.´

-´Of course.´

Mark stepped out. Augustus spoke magic words while dropping the ingredients in a big pot:

-´HOCUS POCUS! POTUS, FACTUM ERIT!´

And thus, smoke cloud came out of the pot. The potion was ready and Mark couldn't wait to try it:

-´Is it finished?´

-´Yes, Mark. It is finished. Take this vial. It will take you to the Fairy Tail world. Be cautious and take care of yourself there. It was nice meeting you.´

-´Thank you, dear Augustus. I'll never forget what you did to help me´

Mark drank the potion as soon as he could. Inter-dimension potion set him unconscious since he was traveling between dimensions. When he woke up, he was greeted by a strange guest:

-´Dude, are you alright?´

-´Where am I...´

**To be continued...**


End file.
